Divergence from Candor
by foreverdauntlessgirl
Summary: Victoria Kang, is the daughter of the Candor leader, Jack Kang. When her test results are inconclusive, where will she go? everywhere she turns, she will disappoint someone she cares about. This story is inspired off of my real life, and my friends have made their own characters! Rated T, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Divergence from Candor, a Divergent OC story  
>Prologue<p>

I wake up to my alarm clock. Today is the day I find out who I am, and I'm terrified. I turn my alarm clock off and trudge to the bathroom. Our society is divided into five groups, "factions" they like to call them. Abnegation are our leaders, they are selfless and are pretty much the public servants. I admire them, but I know I could never be like them. They only wear grey, because they don't like to attract attention to themselves. The Erudite are the scholars, they wear blue, because it apparently helps calm the brain. They're the "smart" ones The Amity are the food suppliers, and the peaceful faction. They wear red and yellow. It's freaky how happy they are though. The Candor are the honest faction, where I currently live. We wear black and white to represent the difference between the truth and lies. Last but not least, the Dauntless, our protectors. They wear black for some reason, and I admire them, my father doesn't think very highly of them though. My dad is the leader of Candor, Jack Kang. Every year, every sixteen year old takes a test, to find out where they truly belong. The day after, they choose their faction regardless of their test results. I feel that everybody knows where they belong, except for me. My oldest sister transferred to Erudite, my brother chose Erudite as well. But no matter where I choose to go, I'll always disappoint someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Hi everyone! I hope you lovelies enjoyed this story I've started, I worked super duper hard on it :) And please let me know what you guys thought. And if you didn't already know, this was inspired by my real life. Cya my cinnamon buns! Have a piece of imaginary dauntless cake! xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Divergence from Candor, a Divergent OC story  
>Chapter 1<p>

"Are you nervous?", asked my bestest friend Christina.

Honestly I'm not nervous about the test, I'm nervous about leaving my family, I know my little sister won't stay in Candor, even she knows that, and she's only twelve. But instead I say,"Yeah, who isn't?"

"I just hope we end up in the same faction."

After that we're both silent. I have a feeling that Christina is going to transfer. Even though she never turns on her filter, she's always been a bold and daring person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I wait in the cafeteria for my name to be called. I look around and I see something I admire about each faction, the Amity always having a good time, the Erudite studying, the Abnegation talking quietly amongst themselves and the Dauntless just being wild. Then I see an Erudite woman walk in and ask for our attention, but it takes a couple tries to get everybody to listen.<p>

"Okay, if you hear your name get called, then come with me, Kalena Young and Daisy Levine from Amity, Jennifer Moon and Isabelle Agana from Erudite, Caleb Prior and Jonathan Estovean from Abnegation, Daniel Trejo Luna and Megan Jazlin from Dauntless, and Victoria Kang and Christina Kravitz from Candor." she said.

Me and Christina glance at each other before standing up and following her. I had a feeling someone looking at me and turned to my left, one of the Dauntless, I think his name was Daniel was staring at me. I stare back and after a few moments, he gives me a boyish grin. I roll my eyes and keep walking. Then we are directed into different rooms. I take a deep breath and enter the room.

My eyes fall on a Dauntless woman standing by the machine.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tori. I'll be running your Aptitude Test." she says, not even looking up from the monitor.

"Hello," I say cautiously. "I'm Victoria Kang."

She looks up, "You're daughter of Jack Kang."

"Yeah, I am..."

That's all people ever look at me as, my father's daughter, I'm a human, that has her own soul and mind, not some girl that follows her father everywhere

"Have a seat." she says gently. "I tested your brother."

I feel sadness shoot through me as I remember how he left us four years ago, following our sister to Erudite. I manage to muster up a quick response without showing any emotion.

"That's nice."

She hands me a glass containing a clear liquid, "Drink this."

"What will it do?"

"I can't tell you, but it's completely safe."

I close my eyes and quickly drink it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>When I open my eyes, Tori and the machines are gone and I'm left alone in the room. Suddenly a loud, sharp voice rings out.<p>

"Choose."

I immediately turn around to see a piece of cheese and a knife on a table that appeared out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"Just choose!"

I hastily grab both and the table disappears. When I turn around, I see a rabid dog running towards me. I stoop down and hold out the cheese, and to my delight, the ferocious beast ate it and turned into an adorable puppy.

"You aren't as bad as you look." I say with a smile.

But as soon as the words left my mouth, the once adorable dog turned in a beast again.

"Puppy!" a little girl behind me squeals in joy.

"No!" I throw the knife at the dog.

"You killed the puppy." the little girl said, her lips quivering.

"It had to be done," I say with a hint of sadness in my voice, "It would've killed you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I'm suddenly on a bus alone with a man that had alot of scars on his face. He holds out his newspaper. On the cover was a picture of a man that looked very familiar. The caption said, "Murder Wanted". I shudder at the thought of that word.<p>

"Do you know this person?" the man asks in a gruff voice.

"N-no...?" I squeak.

"You're lying! If you know him, you could save me!"

Without hesitation, I say, "He looks familiar, but I can't remember who he is."

He smiles warmly at me, "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I wake up with a jolt in the aptitude test room with a very worried looking Tori.<p>

"I'll be right back." she says.

I wonder what that was all about...

She comes back saying,"Your results were inconclusive."

WHATT?

"How is that even possible? The test was supposed to tell me what to do! The test..."

"Didn't work on you. They call it Divergent, you showed an aptitude for more than one faction, in your case, you showed result an equal result for three factions, almost four factions, but not quite.

I stand there shocked, THREE factions?

"So you have no idea what my results are?"

"I know what factions you would fit best in, Amity, Dauntless, Abnegation, and the fourth result was Candor, but you hesitated to tell the truth on the bus, but it doesn't matter anyways because staying in Candor would be suicide.

"What do I do?"

"The Erudite are looking for people like you, and will do anything to get rid of you, they think you're a threat to the system, the only way to live is to hide in a faction."

Then she quickly pushes me out the door and shuts it. Her last words to me were, "Choose wisely and don't tell anyone, your father won't hesitate to turn you in."

Well, don't I have alot to think about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>The first chapter is done! Please go to my profile and vote for which faction she should transfer to! I have a updating schedule now! I will update <strong>at least <strong>every month on the seventh :D Don't forget to review!


End file.
